The Morning After
by Jennifer James
Summary: Anita overhears Lennie & Ed reliving their night together


_Disclaimer:  Dude, it's freakin' fiction. Enough said._

Anita pushed through the door, intent on stopping in the squad room for her mandatory second morning cup of coffee.  She heard Briscoe and Green's heated exchange before she rounded the corner.  What were they into it about so early in the morning?

"Morning, gentleman."  She greeted them brightly.

"Hey, Lieu."  Lennie waved absently and delved right back into the argument.  "Look Ed, you're making way too big a deal of this.  You think you're the first guy to feel bad the next day?"

Anita perked up as she took the cap off her insulated mug.  What in the world was he talking about?  She couldn't help ear hustling while she poured the coffee.

"Don't seem to be bothering you."  Ed grumbled.

Lennie chuckled.  "Ah, but it's old hat for me.  I'm so used to it that I don't even feel bad about unbuttoning my pants anymore."

Anita's hand shook, toppling the mug and sent hot coffee running over the side of the table.  "Shit!"

Ed swiveled in his chair.  "You alright back there, Lieu?"

She put the pot back on the warmer and grabbed a stack of paper napkins. "Uh, yeah."  She laughed nervously as she mopped up the mess.  "Guess I got the caffeine shakes."

"You oughta lay off that stuff."  He advised and turned back around.  She couldn't believe they were sitting there, as plain as day, discussing what was obviously a private matter for anybody passing by to hear.

"And you just sat there and let me keep crammin' it in."  Ed accused vehemently.  

"How was I supposed to know you were having second thoughts?"  Lennie countered.  "Far as I could see, you looked like you knew what you were doing."  He lowered his voice in a conspiratorial fashion.  "You sayin' you didn't enjoy it Ed?"

Anita strained to hear Ed's reply as she finished cleaning and threw the coffee drenched napkins in the trash.  Geez, she thought.  Briscoe and Green?  Who would've guessed?

"Well yeah, okay.  It was good."  Ed finally admitted.  "Man, I can't believe I let you talk me into that.  You know I don't go in for that kind of thing."

"Look kid, every once in a while you gotta shake things up, ya know?  Break away from the routine and try something different."

Anita finally managed to get the coffee into her cup and was snapping the lid back on when she heard Lennie boom, "Only next time don't think about it so much.  Just relax after it's in there and before you know it, you're swallowing!"

Okay, that did it!

"Um, guys?  Can I talk to you in my office for a minute?"

Lennie and Ed looked at each other and wondered what she was so tense about.

"Sure, Lieu." Ed granted.

They walked single file into her office and she closed the door.  Anita knew that she had to handle the matter with dignity and tact.  Briscoe and Green were two of her best officers and she respected them a lot.  They were both consenting adults and if they had chosen to live an alternative lifestyle, it was nobody's business but theirs.  Still, it was inappropriate to discuss things of an intimate nature in the workplace.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were just talking about."  She began slowly.

Ed laughed.  "Loud as this guy talks I'm sure everybody heard."

"Well, you see, that's what I want to talk to you about."  Anita shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  "I think it's great that you're both comfortable enough with yourselves to speak so candidly about your experiences.  But in the future, I really think it would be better if you discussed private matters privately."

Lennie raised an eyebrow in his signature quizzical way.  Ed just looked confused and said, "Huh?"

"You know I support you in whatever you want to do."  She stressed emphatically.  "But c'mon guys!  Do you really think it was the best idea to sit out in the squad room and broadcast your business to everybody?"

"Lieu, I mean, what's the big deal?"  Lennie bristled.  "It was just a buffet."

Anita's forehead wrinkled in confusion.  "A what?"

"I talked Ed into going to that new all you can eat Chinese place up the street after we knocked off last night."  He informed her.  "And in typical Ed fashion, he's having buyer's remorse this morning."

"You know I usually try to stay away from that kind of stuff."  Ed said primly.  "My body is my temple."

"Yeah, whatever."  Lennie cracked.  After a beat he eyed Anita suspiciously and asked, "What did you _think_ we were talking about?" 


End file.
